


A Very Belated Birthday

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst at the beginning, Birthday Presents, F/M, Link and Zelda are dummies who like each other, Poor Paya, Poor Zelda, another request, fluff at the end, lots of self confidence issues here, poor Link, slight spoilers for the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Fanfic request- Link gets Zelda a birthday present, over 100 years late. (connected to Die by the Blade but it's not necessary to read that first)





	A Very Belated Birthday

Zelda couldn’t blame him. After everything he had been through it was natural that he would have forgotten something as insignificant as her birthday. 

That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. 

Her seventeenth birthday had been plagued by darkness. The calamity had awoken after hours of failed prayer in a freezing spring, it had brought malice and destruction to the land, the people had suffered for a century, and her closest friend had died in her arms. It wasn’t a memory she wanted to relive. 

She had hoped that her eighteenth birthday (or perhaps her one hundred and eighteenth she reminded herself with little humour) would bring a new joy with The Calamity’s destruction, that her people would find a new era of peace, and that both herself and her brave knight would begin to heal. 

Said brave Knight stood resolutely by the door to Impa’s home in Kakariko. Since the princess’s rescue from the jaws of evil, Link had taken her to stay with her protectors the Sheikah. Zelda hadn’t seen much of him since their arrival in Kakariko a few months ago, he was either in Hateno (he had a house there Impa told her) or he was travelling all over the country. She supposed that he was restless, that after completing his quest he wasn’t sure what to do with his life. She couldn’t deny the cold panic in her stomach at the thought of Link leaving her forever. 

While in Kakariko, Link embraced the role of appointed Knight. And while his visits were scarce Zelda treasured each one. There was a new closeness between them, how much of that was in her imagination she wasn’t sure, but one thing was certain. He stood a lot closer to her now than he used to. 

Right now he was standing next to the door, his eyes trained on the back of her head. Zelda couldn’t see him but she could feel his presence. She wondered what he was thinking about, what he remembered of their time together. The feel of his eyes on her had once been an unwelcome and uncomfortable experience, but now she relished in the familiarity of it. A constant after one hundred years. 

Impa’s voice broke her out of her revery. The ancient voice creaking like the floorboards in her house. 

“I’m happy you’re here” she said, her eyes warm “I had worried that I would never be able to give you this. And seeing as it’s your birthday I feel it’s long overdue” 

Impa held out a parcel, wrapped in old brown paper and tied with white string. It shook slightly in her grip as Zelda reached out to take it from her hands. The paper crinkled under her delicate touch. It felt heavy in her hands, she held it in her palms as if testing the weight. 

“Go on” the amusement and excitement was evident in Impa’s voice as she watched her old friend. “Open it, it’s for you” 

Zelda carefully peeled back the paper, revealing her gift. A stunning silver bangle decorated with the Sheikah eye. The metal felt old, ancient and cold against her skin. 

“Oh Impa” She breathed, running her fingertips over the design, “I love it thank you” 

The Matriarch smiled, years of joy shining proudly on her face. “I’m so happy to hear that. I had hoped to give it to you on your seventeenth birthday. However we’re all aware of what happened then” 

Zelda slipped the bangle over her wrist, the polished silver shining under the candle light. She sat and admired it for a moment, the weight of it was comforting, it grounded her. 

“It’s beautiful, don’t you think Link?” Zelda asked, transfixed by her new jewellery. Link gave her no response, staying quiet in the shadows. She realized she couldn’t feel his gaze on her any more. Turning to face him she saw he was still standing by the door. However his gaze was a million miles away. There was a sadness in his eyes that she couldn’t quite pinpoint. He looked… disappointed. 

“Link? Link are you alright?” he jumped at the sound of her voice, turning his gaze to meet hers.   
“Yes. Sorry your Highness I didn’t mean to worry you” He lowered his eyes to look at the floor “That bracelet is very beautiful. Impa has extraordinary taste. If you would excuse me I have somewhere to be” And with that he turned on his heel and left. The door slamming shut behind him. Zelda watched him leave, a new sadness settling in her heart. 

If the ancient Sheikah noticed anything odd about Link’s behaviour she didn’t say, only moving to pour herself and the Princess a new cup of tea.   
\---  
Paya found the hero alone by the entrance to the village. 

She hadn’t meant to follow him. She’d just been on her way back to her grandmother’s house when she’d seen him leave the building. He’d looked so hurt, so upset. He hadn’t even talked to Dorian and Cado as he passed them he just ran. He didn’t even apologize when he almost ran into Lasli! 

Paya had left her shopping with Koko at the fire pit and followed him. Guilt had eaten at her stomach, it was obvious he wanted privacy, she should respect his wishes. But he was her friend! If he was hurting then it was her duty to help him. He’d do the same for her. He HAD done the same for her! _It’s only fair_ she rationalized coming to the wooden arch that marked the entrance. 

He was sitting in the grass, leaning against the worn wood. His eyes shone with unshed tears. He didn’t notice her approach, instead focusing on his hands in his lap. 

Uncertainty took over as she kneeled next to him in the grass. _What if I say something wrong? What if he doesn’t want to talk? What if I make it worse? What if he hates me?!_ Pushing her panic down she reached out a hand to touch him gently on the shoulder. 

Link flinched as she made contact, looking up and around as if frightened. His eyes softened as they landed on her and Paya ignored the way her heart was racing. 

“Oh, hi Paya” his voice was heavy, like he was holding back tears “sorry I didn’t see you there. Is everything okay?” Paya nodded and he seemed to relax a little.

“I-is everything okay with you?” she asked, building up her courage. Link’s face dropped, his shoulders tensing slightly. He turned away from her bringing one of his hands up to his face. 

_Oh no_ Paya thought _He must hate me!_

“Everything’s fine. Why wouldn’t it be” his response was clipped, blunt. But at least he was talking to her. 

“I-it’s just, I… well I was s-shopping and...you..I saw… I saw you run from grandmother’s house… you… If you don’t mind me saying...y-you looked… you looked sad” She quickly withdrew her hand, feeling his defensive walls coming up. “I-I can leave. I-if you want to be alone I mean” Link was silent. He chewed lightly on the leather of his glove, probably a nervous habit he had developed but Paya was never sure. 

The silence stretched on, hanging uncomfortably in the air. Paya stood up. _Maybe it was a mistake, you shouldn’t have tried to help you’ve probably made it worse_ she scolded herself. She turned to leave, hesitating for a second. 

“I-if you want to talk… I’m… I’m always here” Getting no response Paya started walking. Inwardly cursing herself for possibly hurting him further. _I’m a terrible friend._

“Paya” 

She turned sharply at the sound of his voice. He hadn’t moved from where he’d been sitting, but she could tell his posture had relaxed. He’d dropped his walls.

“Y-yes?”   
“I’m sorry” 

Paya fell to her knees in front of him. He didn’t look up at her, his gaze burned into the grass between them. She could still see the pain in his eyes, pain he’d given up on hiding. 

“Why are you sorry?”  
“I made you feel like you’re a bad friend. You’re not” 

Her heart started racing in her chest. _How did he know what I was thinking? Did I make it to obvious? Does he think he’s a bad friend?! He’s not!_

“You don’t have to apologise-”  
“I do” He lifted his head to look at her, eyes shining with tears now freely rolling down his cheeks. It caused an ache in her soul to see him so sad. “I have so much to apologise for Paya. Did you know that it’s the princess’s birthday today?” 

Paya nodded, terrified of speaking and saying something wrong. _Of course I know, everyone in Kakariko celebrates it. Grandmother didn’t want us to forget her._

“I didn’t. I remember her birthday before everything went to shit. But I forgot today” His heartache was clear, the pain of losing important memories was still fresh. No One knew how much or how little he remembered, not even himself. Paya wanted to reach out and hold him, reassure him that he would remember next year. But her anxiety took over and froze her limbs in place. 

“She didn’t say anything… but I could tell it upset her. I must have remembered on her seventeenth. I must have done something but… how could I forget that Paya? How could I forget something so important?”   
“It’s not your fault” 

The words came out before she expected them too. An unknown boldness seeking its way into her chest. Acting on this rare moment of impulsivity she reached forward and took his hand from his face. Fingers tracing softly against the exposed skin. 

“It’s not your fault Master Link. You’ve been through so much, no one would expect you to remember the date” 

The words seemed to ease his worries a little. He let his eyes drop again, but this time Paya could tell it wasn’t out of sadness, but out of thoughtfulness. He squeezed her hand slightly, letting her know in his own way, that she’d helped. 

“Can I ask you a favour, Paya?”  
“Anything Master Link”  
\---  
Link had been away from Kakariko for five days. Zelda wasn’t going to pretend that she didn’t miss him, it would have been pointless to hide that. She was hurt and there was no denying it. Link hadn’t even said goodbye. 

He’d always said goodbye. 

Paya had said that he was needed in Hateno, something about ten restless crickets and the receptionist at the local Inn. Zelda wasn’t going to deny that that hurt as well. Not only had he not said goodbye, but she’d had to hear about where he was from Paya. And not only that he was probably out romancing a village girl in the mountains. 

The last part hurt more than Zelda wanted it too. 

Impa had noticed, she noticed everything. She tried to fill Zelda’s days with reading and tea. Anything to take her mind off of the Hero of the Wild. Though it was painfully transparent to the princess what the ancient Sheikah was trying to do, she appreciated the effort nonetheless. 

On the evening of the fifth day Zelda had grown tired of the constant reading and small talk. She longed for Link’s long silences and comforting presence, the comfortable distance between them. The Sheikah always stood too close, talked too much. Even poor Paya spoke far too much for Zelda’s tastes. She’d had a century of constant noise, a little silence would have been nice. 

“This tea is wonderful. D-don’t you think your highness?” Zelda said nothing in response to Paya’s question. Instead she only nodded. As kind and as sweet and Impa’s granddaughter was, Zelda just wasn’t in the mood for small talk. “It’s a new blend sent over from Hateno” 

_Hateno_ The word hit Zelda like a brick _He’s in Hateno. No doubt he’s having a wonderful time with some innkeeper while I’m stuck here in Kakariko._

“They grow some of the most delicious tea there” Impa chimed in, oblivious to the turmoil in Zelda’s mind. “I believe the Hero is especially fond of this particular blend” 

_I thought Sheikah were meant to be silent_ Zelda bit _for a race of people meant to live in the shadow you do make a lot of noise._

“Yes it’s one of his favourites” 

_I’m sure he’s enjoying it wherever he is. In fact I hope he is! I hope he’s having a splendid time. Maybe if I’m lucky he’ll deign to share his adventures with me. That’s if he ever comes back._

“We’ll have to save some for him when he next visits, won’t we Papaya”

_That’s it Zelda_ pushed herself from the plush cushions she was leaning against. Almost a week being stuck inside Impa’s home was going to drive her crazy, even if Link never came back she needed to get out of Kakariko. 

Impa and Paya shared a confused and worried look as Zelda began to walk toward the door. Neither Sheikah moved to stop her however; letting the Princess do as she needed. 

“Y-your highness? Where are you going?” Paya asked, her gentle voice almost lost to the deafening silence of the room. 

_Where am I going?_ Zelda thought reaching the door. She hadn’t really planned anything, all she knew was that she didn’t want to sit and drink Link’s favourite tea, and talk about Link, and think about Link. She wanted to leave and she was leaving… but where? _Perhaps just a walk around the village? Maybe I’ll just wander around, look at the stars? Yes that sounds pleasant._

“I’m just going out. I need fresh air”   
“If you like I could open a window for you? It’s getting late who knows who could be hanging around at night?” Impa’s rational voice cut through. While she did have a point (Kakariko wasn’t as safe as she appeared) Zelda wasn’t in the mood to listen. She’d had a century being stuck in one place, a little freedom was owed to her. 

“I won’t go too far. Besides, I’m in a village of Sheikah. I’m perfectly safe” 

Without giving the Matriarch time to react, the Princess slipped out of the door and into the cold night air. The evening chill caused a shiver to run down her spine, the silk fabric of her borrowed Sheikah robe felt like ice against her skin. The thin leggings she wore did nothing to fight the cold as she made her way down the old wooden steps. The Goddess statue sat in front of her almost mockingly, she did her best to ignore it, focusing on the feel of the soft dewy grass between her toes. 

Bidding a good evening to Cado and Dorian as she passed, she went on her way. The blue lights of Ta’Loh Naeg Shrine bathed the surrounding hills in their ancient glow. The Shrines had always been a topic of fascination and frustration for Zelda, however that evening the blue light was a comfort. Feeling herself drawn to it she began her journey up the path. Link had taken her to see it when they had first arrived in Kakariko months ago, he had wanted her to see what an activated shrine looked like but she’d been to tired to continue. They never attempted the journey again and Zelda felt she had lost her chance. 

But not tonight! She would prove that she could make it there, with or without him! She didn’t need anyone holding her hand. 

About halfway up the path, Zelda regretted leaving the Sheikah slate with Link. The fast travel option was sounding quite appealing in that moment. She could have just warped to the shrine and spent the evening there until she was ready to walk down the path. _It would be far easier going downhill_ she told herself. Her legs began to ache with the effort of walking, her breath was short and her lungs burned. Impa had mentioned that there was a chance her muscles had atrophied slightly during her imprisonment, but Zelda had never taken it into consideration before now. 

Determination spurred her on. The top of the shrine was visible, poking out from behind the rough rock walls. She was almost there. Her heavy legs and bare feet were burning, every muscle crying out in pain. But as she collapsed against the travel platform at the base of the shrine she couldn’t help the warm feeling of satisfaction that took a hold of her heart. 

_I did it!_ She thought, breaking out into a fit of breathless giggles. _I made it here! I did it all by myself!_

Letting herself rest and catch her breath, she shuffled further into the Shrine’s entrance. There would be no way for her to get in without the slate, but that didn’t really seem important to her in that moment. 

All that was important was the shining ocean of stars above her. The sun had since set, stealing it’s warmth with it. But In it’s place the moon had risen, the diamond stars twinkling against the dark night sky. It was beautiful. Zelda was suddenly overcome with a desire to explore. Maybe when she got her breath back she would carry on walking. Link had mentioned that there was a fairy fountain nearby… 

_Link_

He always seemed to find his way into her thoughts. Even when he left without saying anything, when he ignored her, when he forgot her birthday! 

_No that’s not fair_ Zelda chastised herself. _After everything we’ve been through, it’s not like he could remember everything. He probably doesn’t even know when his own birthday is._

The realisation struck her like lightning. How could she have been so selfish? Link probably hated her. After all it was her fault. If she had prayed harder, been more dedicated, then maybe her powers might have awoken earlier. Then they would have been prepared to take down The Calamity! None of their friends would have had to die! He wouldn’t have had to die. 

He’d still have his memories. He’s still know who he was. 

_That must be the reason he’s spending so much time away from me. He must despise me for what I did to him._

A metallic ringing echoed through the air, knocking her from her moment of mournful reflection. The sound seemed to get louder, buzzing in her ears. Zelda covered them with her hands, desperate to block out the noise. 

_What is going on!?_

A strange blue light filled the entrance way, ribbons of the ethereal glow seemed to stream down like water. The individual strands seemed to appear as if from nowhere, Eventually they began to thicken, coming together to form the shape of a person. 

Worn boots touched down on the travel gate and Zelda found herself staring at the familiar shoulders of the one person she didn’t want to see. 

“Link?”  
\---  
He had spent 5 days away from Kakariko and already the loneliness was beginning to make itself known. He wasn’t sure why, he’d spent weeks away from the village before, what was so different this time? 

_Zelda_

In his haste, Link had forgotten to say goodbye to her. He’d gotten Paya to cover for him, to say he was in Hateno or something, that way she wouldn’t become suspicious of his absence. 

The talk with Paya had helped, more than he could possibly say. The pain of forgetting was still raw; and even on the brightest of days he found himself lost, trying to piece together a life from the few things he could remember. He was grateful that he still had Zelda to talk to. She had known him one hundred years ago, she could help him remember. 

He just had to get over his shyness and actually talk to her.

The images his scattered, broken, memories had conjured up were nothing compared to the real thing. She was beautiful. He couldn’t deny that. Everything from the way she smiled to the way she walked made his heart race so fast in his chest he thought he was going to faint. She had called him a friend, she trusted him! 

Which is what made him so determined to make it up to her. 

Forgetting her birthday had been the straw that broke Naboris’s back. She had hidden the disappointment well, but he could tell that his forgetting had hurt her. Her emerald eyes had dulled slightly, her smile had become less vivid. _She thinks I don’t care!_

He’d come up with his plan after Paya had left. He was going to find Zelda the best birthday gift in all of Hyrule! Afterall she deserved it! There was no time for wallowing in self pity when he had a quest to complete. He’d whistled for his horse and rode non stop to Tarrey Town. 

The trip took several days, taking the main road around Lanayru to Akkala past Hyrule Castle. By the time he arrived in the new town both he and his horse were exhausted. He booked a room in the Inn. His plan had been to check Ore and More to see if they had any sapphires in stock. Then he would use the Sheikah Slate and warp to Gerudo town to see if he could get the rare gem made into a bespoke pair of earrings, he wanted to get Zelda something beautiful. 

The bracelet she had been given by Impa had been his main inspiration. She had looked so happy, for a moment all worries and stresses had left her eyes. He wanted to make her just as happy. 

However, to his dismay, Pelison was out of sapphire. 

The young Goron had simply shaken his head at the hero’s request for the precious stone. 

_Well Shit_ was the only thought in Link’s mind. He’d ridden hard for days to get here, and nothing. _Now what am I going to do? What am I going to get her?!_ Nothing he could think of would be as beautiful as those earrings. 

Dismayed, the hero had sat himself in front of the Goddess Statue in the center of town. Praying would be fruitless, he knew. But maybe he could think of something else. Surely his journey had not been in vain. 

He turned his gaze to the Armour shop. The boutique was run by a talented tailor, perhaps he could ask Rhondson to make something for Zelda. He quickly shot the idea down remembering that he didn’t know her measurements. _Would it have been rude to ask her?_ He wondered. Hudson’s warm laugh bellowed from behind the counter where he stood with his wife. Link noticed, with great happiness, that Rhondson was pregnant. Her swollen belly was unhidden by her Gerudo clothing, her hands cradling the new life within. Hudson had his own hand pressed gently against the bump. 

Link looked away, allowing the happy couple a moment of privacy in the bustling town. 

An envious whisper curled around his heart. He tried his best to ignore it, pushing down the chill as he turned to stare at the mountains around the town. _Someday_ he promised himself _Someday, maybe not soon, maybe not for years yet, but someday you’ll have that. Someday you’ll have a family._ Since he woke up on the great plateau a loneliness had followed him. Memories of his life and family before still alluded him. And now every time he tried to imagine his future, a future with a wife and kids, a future in his little house in Hateno, the only person he could imagine was her. 

_Zelda_

The Princess of Hyrule! He tried his best to shut those thoughts out, afterall they were impossible. She was going to get better, then she was going to rebuild Hyrule! The people needed their Queen she couldn’t run away and start a family with him. 

No matter how much he wanted her to. 

The thoughts were selfish. And there was nothing to suggest that Zelda would even want to run away with him. The slow domestic life probably wouldn’t suit either of them anyway, she’d be too busy running the country or exploring or researching! After a century of being trapped in her castle he imagined that she would want to see the world around her. 

And as for him. Well months of fighting for his life made him restless. Even if the idea of settling down was appealing, he probably wouldn’t be able to sit still. He’d miss the freedom of exploration, the feeling of wind in his hair, the immeasurable excitement of discovering something new. 

He wanted to share that excitement with her. Maybe they could- _stop it!_ He warned himself, grinding the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to rub the weariness from them. _Stop thinking like that, it would never work anyway. She’s the Princess for crying out loud._

“Please Hudson, I have to get back to work” Rhondson's warm voice broke him from his spell. Link turned to see the Gerudo playfully push away her husband’s hands, her own taking up a small leather bound blue book. 

_Wait a minute_

Link quickly moved to the desk the couple were sat at, trying to keep his heart from racing in his chest. _That’s it, that’s what I’m looking for!_

“Good morning Rhondson, Hudson” He greeted, trying his best to keep his voice light “how are you doing today?”   
\---  
The travel gate was sturdy under his boots. 

Warping places always left him feeling frazzled, like he wasn’t quite whole or there. It’s why he prefered to ride everywhere. That and he enjoyed the scenery around him, the lush green fields and the momentous mountains gave him a sense of peace. 

Testing his balance he swayed a little, the sharp air of the mountains stung his ears and nose. Below him Kakariko village was a tiny island of light in a deep sea of shadow. 

“Link?” 

The knight turned sharply, searching for the source of the noise. Body tense and ready to run. 

All tension left when he saw who was standing beside him. 

Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, stood huddled in the entrance to a shrine. The cold had turned her ears and nose bright pink, her robe she wore did little to shield her from the harsh winds as she shivered and shook. Her teeth chattered and as she took an uncertain step towards him he noticed that she wasn’t wearing any shoes. The tips of her toes and fingers had gone blue from the cold. But her eyes, her eyes still held the same fire in them as always. The defiant blaze that told the world she could accomplish anything. 

“What the shit Zelda?” he found himself saying, the words escaping him before he could think. He started untying his cloak, moving to cover her with something warm. He noticed her cheeks had gone pink, wether that was from the cold or his language he didn’t know. 

He secured the fabric under her chin, pulling up the hood to cover her hair. She stared at him, the expression in her eyes unreadable. Her shaking hands came up to cover his as he was pulling away, her fingers were like ice against his skin but he ignored it. He held on tight, rubbing her fingertips slightly trying to get the blood back to them. 

“Honestly” he breathed trying to break the silence that had settled between them “what are you doing out here? It’s late and it’s cold. You could have gotten hurt” He lowered his gaze to their joined hands, feeling her skin heat up at his touch. 

“I was going for a walk” She replied, her voice strong despite the chill that had settled into her lungs “I was sick of just sitting around and waiting. Anyway I’m fine”   
“You’re freezing”   
“I wanted to find the fairy fountain”  
“You could of asked. I would have taken you if you really wanted to go” 

Zelda pulled back, tucking her hands under her arms in an attempt to trap the warmth his hands had given her. A hot burst of pain blossomed in her chest. 

_You just upped and left! How was I meant to ask if you weren’t here?!_

“Where were you anyway?” she deflected, trying to gain some control against her racing heart.   
“I went to Tarrey Town”   
Tarrey Town? Where’s Tarrey Town?  
“Paya said you went to Hateno”   
“I did. After Tarrey Town” 

Zelda wanted to scream. He was so frustrating! Standing there, looking innocent, giving her his hood to keep her warm, being protective and worrying about her. _I’m not happy he’s back_ she repeated in her mind, trying to get herself to believe it. _I’m not happy he’s back, I’m not happy he’s back, I’m not happy he’s here and I’m talking to him. I’m not I’m not I’m not!_

“What were you doing in Tarrey Town?”  
“Shopping”

_Sweet Hylia! this man-_

“Come on” His voice grew softer, his hands reaching forward to pull her out of the shelter of the shrine. “It’s getting late let’s go back to Impa’s where it’s warm”   
“I’m perfectly fine!”  
“Your Highness” the title surprised her “You’re not wearing shoes, your feet must be freezing” 

_I’m not? Oh… I’m not._ Fighting down the embarrassment of forgetting her footwear she tilted her head up to look him in the eye. Instantly all breath left her. His eyes twinkled like the stars, his emotions no longer hidden like one hundred years ago, they shone freely dancing in the diamond blue depths. She could see the worry he felt for her clear as day, and … something else… something she didn’t want to name. 

“I’m fine” she repeated, pulling his cloak tighter around her shoulders. It smelled nice, like pine and firewood, and something else, something distinctly Link. 

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to push down his mounting frustration. _She’s standing here freezing and she wants to make small talk! Unbelieveable_

“Princess-”  
“What were you shopping for in Tarrey Town?” 

The question caught him off guard. _Your birthday present_ He wanted to say. But it wasn’t ready yet. He hadn’t had the chance to wrap it, He hadn’t expected to see her so soon after he got back! He thought she would be warm and asleep in Impa’s house. Not sitting in a shrine! 

“Just stuff”   
“They sell stuff here. In Kakariko. Why did you need to go to Tarrey Town?” 

_Is she… is she mad at me?_ The idea upset him. If she was mad at him that meant he’d hurt her. That meant she had been upset for a while, that he’d made it worse. 

“I was looking for something they didn’t sell in Kakariko”   
“What don’t they sell in Kakariko?”  
“Princess. Can we talk about this later? It’s really cold and you have my cloak” 

To his dismay the Princess didn’t move. Instead she shook her head, pulling the cloak around her holding her posture high. He’d seen her stand like this once before if his memory served him well. This was her “Princess Posture” Letting his shoulders drop he gave up on trying to move her into the warmth. There was no changing her mind when she got like this. _Stubborn woman_ he cursed _why oh why am I in love with you?… wait… no hang on._

“I’m perfectly fine out here. I want to know what you were shopping for” 

Pushing his new inner turmoil aside, Link ran his hands down his face.   
“If I tell you, will you come inside with me?” He asked, watching as seemed to consider it. His eyes lingering on her lips turning purple in the cold. She nodded her head and Link let himself relax a little. _I just have to make this quick then I can get her somewhere warm_

Reaching into his pack he pulled out a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. He’d bought some blue fabric to make it look nice but the paper would have to do. Feeling her gaze linger on the parcel he held it out to her. His heart suddenly beating faster in his chest. 

“I was shopping for a gift to get you” he said, feeling her gaze snap back to his face. He looked away, he could feel his cheeks getting pinker and hoped that she would think it was the cold.   
“I found this and I… I thought you would like it so… here” He pushed the parcel closer to her. 

She took it gently in her hands, turning it over as if trying to guess what was hidden inside. Link could hear his heartbeat, the anticipation was killing him. _What if she doesn’t like it? What if she hates it?_

Finally Zelda pulled the paper off, letting it fall to the ground at their feet. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the gift in her hands. It was a handbound leather journal, dyed a forest green, with a bronze clasp on the front to keep it closed. The leather felt soft under her touch, the stitching was precise, the whole thing was a work of art. 

“I thought you might want to make notes for your research in it, or maybe you could just use it as a diary. W-whatever you want really it’s just a book”   
“I love it” 

Zelda looked up at him, her eyes glittering with unshed tears, a wide smile on her lips. Link felt his heart stop in his chest, his mouth going dry as she hugged her gift. A happy laugh bubbled up from her throat as she took in his shocked expression. 

“You love it?” he asked, unsure if he heard her correctly. She nodded happily in response, her hands tightening around the soft leather. 

“I love it Link. Thank you, thank you so much” Her smile was infectious, and soon Link found himself smiling back. He was unable to hold back his joy.   
“That’s good, for a second there I was worried that you hated it” Zelda laughed, shaking her head.   
“I could never hate it, it’s perfect. I’ll treasure it forever. I can’t wait to get back to researching, so much must have changed in the last century I need to document it all. Of course I’ll have to start with the area around Kakariko” her smile dulled slightly “Until I get my strength up that is… It’s a shame I don’t have somewhere else to stay while I do my research” 

Link felt his breath stop, his heart beat painfully against his ribs. _Now or never Hero_

“You could, I mean, I have a house. In Hateno… you could… if you wanted to…” he dug around in his pocket, searching for the spare key he had had Bolson cut. He’d gone back to Hateno on a whim when the idea of giving her a key had hit him. Fantasies of living with her had chased him from Tarrey town. He felt the cold metal sting against his skin. Plucking up courage, he took one of her hands in his, dropping the small key into her palm. 

“Link?... is this?”  
“There’s always space at mine if you need it. It’s not far from here but… I don’t know… sometimes a change of scenery is good” 

She was silent for a long time. Her eyes hidden by his hood. 

_Shit. I’ve over stepped, she thinks I’m an idiot. I am an idiot!_ His thoughts raced, he swallowed back the nervous feeling in the back of his throat. She stood still as a statue before him. 

“I-if you don’t want to I-” a soft sniffle cut him off. His heart broke at the sound.   
“Princess?” he stepped forward leaning down slightly, trying to see under the hood. “Are you okay? Did… I say something wrong?” He was cut off by another sob. She tilted her head up to meet him, crystalline tears pouring down her cheeks. 

“What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?” she asked, her voice heavy with tears “you’re so kind to me, even when it’s my fault you’ve suffered” 

Link felt his heart drop, pulling her into a hug. Her skin burned against his, the cold seeping into his bones. But he didn’t care, he wrapped his arms around her, desperate to alleviate the chill in her bones and the pain in her heart. 

“None of it was your fault” he rubbed her back comfortingly, soothing circles between her shoulder blades. He felt her sob into his shoulder, her own arms coming around to circle his waist. He could feel the bulk of her new journal hit his ribs and squeezed her closer. He held her until her sobs subsided, and her breathing returned to normal. 

She pulled back, shivering at the loss of heat, and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She pulled her presents closer to her, feeling the now warm metal of his house key dig into her palm. 

“Thank you Link” it was all she could say, no words would ever be able to express the gratitude she felt. _Nothing I could do would show him how happy he makes me._  
“It’s alright” his voice was close, warm, it sent a shiver through her. “I’m just sorry it’s so late” She could feel his hands on her back, fingers tracing absent circles over her spine.   
“It’s perfect” she reassured him, noticing for the first time how close they were. _If I leaned in… If I stepped forward...if…_ He seemed to notice their proximity. Pulling his hands away he took a step back. Forcing himself back into “dedicated Knight” mode. 

“We should be getting inside. You’ll freeze if you’re out here any longer” he added to himself. Zelda nodded following Link down the hill and back to the village. 

The walk down was over quickly and Zelda soon found herself standing at the door. Link moving behind her on the wooden steps. 

_When I open this door, it’s back to business, back to Princess and Knight._ She reminded herself, her hand hovering over the door knob. Hesitating to push down. 

“Link”   
“Yes your Highness?”   
“Thank you. For everything”   
“... you’re welcome… Zelda” 

And with that, the princess pushed down, opening the door for her and her knight to enter into the warmth. Link felt a smile work it’s way onto his face as Zelda played with the key in her hand. 

_Happy Belated Birthday, Zelda_

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer than it should of and that's all my fault. But it's here now, and I'm pretty proud with how it came out. Let me know what you think of it. 
> 
> If you have any fanfic requests you can find me at liv-andletdie.tumblr.com


End file.
